


5 Times Daisuke Invited an Awkward Third Wheel + 1 Time They Were Blissfully Alone

by Okikage



Category: Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Non-sexual Consent Issues, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Issues, Semi-Public Foreplay, Slight Last Evolution Spoilers, Third Wheels, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: Daisuke and Ken have recently started dating, and couldn't be happier.Now if only Daisuke would stop inviting other people to join them on dates.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	1. Third Wheeling

  1. Iori



Daisuke insisted that Iori come to New York with him. He should have expected some nonsense like this.

This of course being the fact that Ichijouji Ken was also there.

“Oh! Hello, Hida-kun.”

“Ichijouji-san.” Iori nodded at the other man, ever polite. Ken shuffled uncomfortably, clutching Minomon like a lifeline. He always seemed so uncomfortable around Iori, and he didn’t feel the need to help alleviate that tension. Ken was fully an adult at this point and Iori was not looking to become friends with him. He was happy with just Miyako, if he was being honest, though he didn’t scoff at Takeru either.

Daisuke led the two of them into a ramen shop that looked surprisingly Japanese, despite its location, with a counter area they were led to. Daisuke sat first, and Ken gravitated to his right, so Iori took the seat to the left of Daisuke, who frowned. He could have maneuvered things more adeptly if he wanted them to sit next to each other too.

“So how about that school?” Daisuke tried, badly, to get Iori and Ken talking. They both mumbled about their recent classes in second year and their college program respectively.

Ken’s studies did seem interesting. Psychology was quite a fascinating subject. Iori briefly considered some independent research for himself.

Luckily, the ramen came quickly, saving both Iori and Ken from any more wild Daisuke prodding.

“Itadakimasu!” Daisuke clapped his hands together, digging into the oversized ramen he ordered.

Ken and Iori locked eyes over Daisuke’s hunched over back, the usual guilt in Ken’s eyes along with something else. Definitely upset.

“Why New York, Daisuke?” Ken purposefully pulled his gaze away from Iori.

“Huh?” Daisuke articulated through his full mouth, slurping up the noodles stuffed into his mouth and turning toward Ken. “You know I need to size up the competition!”

Daisuke hadn’t picked up on Ken’s subtleties. It was frankly a little sad, given that it was obvious he was asking why Iori was here when going around the world for ramen was  _ their date night _ and all the Chosen knew it. He picked up some of his own noodles and tasted them.

Almost exactly the same as in Tokyo. Fine, but not exciting. He said as much, and Daisuke blanched at him.

Yamato-senpai’s phone call frankly saved Iori from having to socialize like this any more. Now he could fall back into his and Ken’s more usual pattern of working together on a problem. They were good at that, good Chosen co-workers.

Daisuke’s obsession with trying to get them to be more was becoming even more frustrating since he started dating Ken. This was just the latest in contrived social interaction where Daisuke gently placed Ken and himself together and hoped for something other than blank polite regard.

Someone might have to actually tell him that it was hopeless. Iori hated how direct that would be. Ken got half the blame, at least. He should talk to his boyfriend, take the onus off of Iori.

  1. Taichi



“I’m okay,” he told his mom, who looked like she might cry herself.

“I’m okay,” he told Hikari, and her incredulous look meant she knew it was a lie.

“I’m okay,” he told Daisuke, who dragged him out anyway.

They met Ken at the corner, who eyed Taichi with a hint of confusion, quickly covered up.

“It’s good to see you, Taichi-senpai,” Ken said, offering a slight head bow.

“You and Daisuke, always with the  _ senpai _ ,” Taichi deflected.

Ken fell in step beside them, his hand brushing against Daisuke’s, who grabbed it and squeezed. Taichi averted his gaze.

Daisuke led them to a literal hole in the wall, opening a heavy-looking wooden door to a set of narrow stairs that went to the second floor, where a yakitori restaurant was.

Taichi slid into a booth next to a window, Daisuke and Ken sitting beside each other on the other side. Ken drummed his fingertips on the tabletop, face set in a slight grimace, while Daisuke opened a menu.

“I usually just get the mixed set. Is there any cut you like best, Ken?” Daisuke looked at Ken with a goofy smile, and Taichi felt a little out of place.

“Do they have beef tongue and ginger?”

“Yeah!”

Daisuke called the server over, and they ordered far too many sticks of meat and a few scant vegetables. Taichi got a beer, flashing his ID, and ignoring Daisuke’s waggling eyebrows.

“You can wait a few more months to drink, I don’t need to get into trouble for you.” Taichi took a big gulp, wishing this place had an all-you-can-drink price.

“Taichi-senpai,” Ken actually spoke up. “How are you?”

Taichi shrugged, considering whether he should switch from the watery beer to something harder. He could do to get drunk. “I’m okay.”

“Yeah right!” Daisuke yelled, earning an elbow in the side from Ken. Taichi cracked a smile, watching the two of them roughhouse, at least until it went from poking and prodding to touching and hovering close to each other’s faces. Taichi cleared his throat.

“And you guys? How are you?”

Ken and Daisuke both looked taken aback. Ken spoke first. “We’re doing fine.”

“Yeah?” Taichi said.

“Yeah!” Daisuke slapped his hands down on the table. “Actually pretty great! Ken and I went to France the other day, maybe you could come with us on our next trip?”

Ken looked  _ stricken _ . “You don’t have to do that.”

Taichi took another chug of his beer. Daisuke wanted to help, he knew that. But he didn’t want to go anywhere, and he definitely didn’t want to travel through the digital world right now. He watched as Daisuke took Ken’s hand and rubbed his thumb in circles, two times before Ken pulled away, fidgeting.

“I’ve got to get back to focusing on college. Thanks for the offer, but you two should do your thing.”

For the first time tonight, Ken seemed to actually relax. When their yakitori arrived, Taichi ordered another drink, a lemon sour that he hoped had a higher alcohol content than the beer he’d finished.

They ate in companionable semi-silence, Daisuke offering each of the different chicken parts to Taichi and Ken in turn. They were good, well-seasoned and with just the right amount of sauce glistening on the chunks of skewered meat. Daisuke actually  _ fed _ Ken at one point, waving the stick in his face and watching so intently that Taichi finished his second drink to get away from being a third wheel for just a little bit.

His third drink, back to the beer because the sour was way too bitter and not worth the extra buzz, started getting him nicely tipsy. Easier to deal with missing Agumon, like this, less embarrassed and more indulgent of how cute Daisuke and Ken were with each other.

They seemed to have slightly forgotten Taichi was here, Ken especially relaxing as he tasted each of the cuts Daisuke offered him, who in turn provided a running commentary about their merits and flaws. Daisuke was definitely pushing what could be considered appropriate in public, but Ken also wasn’t pushing him away with anything close to force.

Outside, having finished their meal, Taichi hooked his arms around each of their shoulders. “You two are really cute together. Super cute. It’s nice. Have a good night.” He looked from Daisuke’s perplexed face to Ken’s vaguely horrified one, and pulled a condom out of his wallet, handing it to Ken. He wandered off down the street, not towards his apartment, but Yamato’s. Behind his back, Ken immediately dropped the unassuming square onto the ground.

Taichi was too far away to hear Ken whisper, “What was that, Daisuke?”

“I’m just trying to help him out, y’know?”

“Is that why you didn’t want to bring chibimon and minomon?”

He found himself outside Yamato’s, knocking on the door with a bit more force that strictly necessary. Yamato wrenched the door open, scowling, but softened when he saw it was Taichi.

They stared at each other, tension in the air.

“I’m not okay,” Taichi whispered.

“Me neither,” Yamato replied.

  1. Mimi



Mimi was  _ so excited _ about going to the ramen restaurant in San Fran with Daisuke and Ken, she could hardly believe it! She’d asked Daisuke about their trips, hoping to get some tips about choosing spots, and Daisuke had insisted she join for one. Usually, Mimi looked for flash and atmosphere more than substance, but she was actively working on that with her newfound interest in the culinary arts side of the restaurant business.

She certainly would not pegged such a boring-looking place as  _ the _ spot to try Hakata/US fusion ramen, but Daisuke insisted. Ken followed along, holding Daisuke’s hand, so Mimi took the other one in hers.

“If we’re lucky, we’ll get one of the 15 servings of tsukemen,” Daisuke led them into a fairly swanky waiting area.

“Wait, they only do 15 servings - a  _ day _ ?” Ken quirked an eyebrow, and Mimi stifled a peal of laughter.

“It’s cool, Ken-kun. Exclusivity is a big part of that coolness factor!” She winked, shooting a single finger gun.

Ken didn’t look convinced. That was fine, she’s been trying to get him to stop being a stick in the mud for 8 years, he was worse than Koushiro honestly, who at least got a bit of fashion looks in high school.

“Yeah! It gets the buzz going,” Daisuke agreed, “Does seem kind of small, though. I’ve been trying to get a taste for a while now, and no luck yet.”

Ken cracked a small, secretive smile. “You’re very good at keeping after what you want. I’m sure we’ll get to taste it soon.”

Mimi squealed in delight, clutching her face with her hands. “Ooh, is that how he got  _ you _ ?”

Ken began coughing and spluttering, face turning red, but Daisuke just looked pleased, wrapping an arm around Ken’s waist. They painted a very pretty picture.

“I managed to wear him down eventually,” Daisuke said.

“Daisuke, I’ve been in love with you since we were twelve.”

Mimi smirked. “Yet it still took six more years. Boys are so dumb.”

“Hey!” Daisuke clenched a fist, but he was laughing, and even Ken snorted and coughed into his own clenched hand.

Their name was called by the hostess, and they were seated quickly. When the waiter came to take their order, Daisuke tried to order in Japanese, but he looked apologetic and said something back in English. A bit of back-and-forth later, Mimi and Ken speaking in English while Daisuke gestured as best he could, they had ordered one of the elusive tsukemen bowls, along with a Tonkotsu based bowl, a Shoyu base and some karaage.

“There’s so many different kinds of ramen! What’s your favorite, Daisuke?” Mimi asked, fascinated by all the different ways and kinds one could embellish what was at its core just a simple noodle.

“I don’t play favorites. Each base has its own unique positive qualities, after all.”

“He likes karashoyu ramen,” Ken said.

“Hey! I really do like everything, that’s just the best at balancing being easy to make and tasty!”

Mimi listened with rapt attention while Daisuke explained the steps of ramen-making, from choosing a broth type and density to picking out just the right flavorings to enhance that base, topping it off with a wide variety of vegetables and meats. She had no idea just how deep ramen was - it always seemed simple, but clearly there was a lot for her to learn. She was already thinking of ways to cute-i-fy the arrangement of ingredients in her head - making vague shapes of faces and animals would be  _ adorable _ .

The ramen arrived, and Daisuke explained how the tsukemen was much more concentrated, and that was why one only dipped the noodles in. It was kind of like shabu-shabu, or the American fondue craze. She had only gone once herself, since it had a rep for being a date activity.

“You guys should get fondue next time you’re here in America!” She said in between bites of the tsukemen.

“What’s fondue?” Ken asked, eating much more reservedly than Daisuke, who was tearing into the shoyu bowl.

“It’s an American food where they stick all sorts of stuff in melted cheese and chocolate! I’m a big fan. There’s a restaurant called The Melting Pot that’s popular for dates.”

Ken blanched. “cheese  _ and _ chocolate?”

“Not at the same time, silly!” Mimi chortled and slurped up a bit more of the delicious cold ramen, slightly heated by the hearty soup.

The ramen was eaten, the discussion turned from food to decor, and Mimi shone. This was her wheelhouse, and she let Daisuke know some of her preliminary ideas for his own ramen shop he would make in the future. Ken was his usual quiet self, mostly just following along. That wouldn’t do.

“What will you do when you graduate, Ken-kun?”

“Dunno.” Ken shrugged.

“Surely you must have some idea! I mean, you’ve picked your major, that’s better than Taichi was doing at your age.” Mimi gave out a single, sharp laugh.

“I picked psych to ...” Ken mumbled the rest of the sentence, completely inarticulate.

“Pardon?” Mimi asked while Daisuke grabbed his hand.

“I wanted to figure out what was wrong with me!” Ken yelled, and Mimi looked around. Nobody in the restaurant seemed to understand them, but they were definitely staring a bit before going back to their own meals.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Ken. How many times do I gotta tell you?” Daisuke pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. Ken buried his face in Daisuke’s shoulder, looking like he was trying to disappear. Oh boy. Here she went, making boys cry again. She didn’t even mean to with this one.

“Hey,” Mimi said, quiet. “I'll get the check if you want to get out of here.”

Daisuke gave her a thankful nod, escorting his boyfriend out of the restaurant. Mimi sent a quick text to Daisuke’s phone.

_ Thanks for letting me tag along today! I hope Ken-kun is okay ;-; _

She wan’t expecting a response, but one came fairly quickly.

_ Yea me 2 _

  1. Hikari



“ _ Pleeeease _ , Hikari-chan?” Daisuke continued to beg her as the two of them wandered through the busy streets of Shibuya. She was on the lookout for a new top, Daisuke apparently needed to ask her to chaperone.

“You don’t need me to go with you and Ken-kun to the park.”

“I’m literally begging you, Hikari-chan. Begging.” Daisuke clasped his hands in prayer, looking totally ridiculous. The side of Hikari’s mouth quirked upwards.

“I’d think you’d want to be  _ alone _ with Ken-kun, wouldn’t you?”

“Normally, yes,” Daisuke sighed. “But something’s bothering him and he won’t talk to me and I’m worried it’s a...you know...thing.”

Hikari stopped in front of the next window, checking out the mannequin’s outfits. The purple one had a nice ruff, but just wasn’t her color. Maybe she should check if they had it in cream, or a light pink? She lifted a finger to her lips in contemplation, answering, “‘You know?’”

“You know, like a...ocean...thing.”

Waves crashed on the back of Hikari’s mind. Her hand dropped. “That’s why you need  _ me _ to come, then.”

Daisuke shrugged, as if he suddenly realized how shitty this entire proposition was on his part.

“Honestly, Daisuke-kun, you are much better when you’re your usual direct self instead of  _ this _ . When were you going to tell me the topic of discussion?”

“I know it’s...delicate, for both of you. I guess I was just hoping it would happen if you were available? You’ve always been better at talking about this stuff with him than me, and we talk about  _ everything _ .”

Hikari took Daisuke’s hand in her own. “We  _ share _ a connection through it. That makes it easier, but I’m sure he  _ wants _ to talk with you. It took me ages to let Takeru and Miyako totally in.”

Daisuke looked so relieved it almost broke Hikari’s heart. “I just. I really, really love him, y’know? I don’t want to screw this up.”

Hikari nodded. “Okay, let’s go.”

She considered her options on the way to the park. It was true that she and Ken had  _ discussed _ their shared childhood trauma in the past, but if something adjacent to it was bothering him, he would definitely clam up if she just came out and said it. The best course of action probably was just to give Ken time and a chance to say what was wrong on his own, as much as Daisuke’s plan seemed distasteful to her. She would have to figure out a way to ditch him as well, if he really wanted Ken to talk to  _ her _ .

They made it to the south terrace that marked the beginning of Yoyogi Park, and Ken was there, checking his phone before looking up and spotting Daisuke, his face breaking into a dazzling smile. Hikari felt like she was intruding, even more so when Ken glanced her way and that smile shrank.

“Hello, Ken-kun!” She began. “I just ran into Daisuke in the shopping area on his way from the station, and he mentioned going for a walk in the park.”

“Yeah, I invited Hikari-chan along for a bit!”

Ken’s eyes went steely, but he was maintaining a smile. It was creepy. He looked like he did during a time nobody brought up in mixed company, the fastest way to get Ken to freak out and leave.

She hadn’t seen him look at Daisuke like that for eight years.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that, Daisuke-kun. I just wanted to take a break, it’s okay if I tag along?”

“Of course,” Ken’s mouth said yes, but his entire demeanor screamed no. Daisuke wasn’t wrong about something being up.

She kept close watch of him through their walk. He seemed happy, hovering close to Daisuke, but pulled away from Daisuke’s open affection, even hand holding, casting glances towards her. Clearly she was part of the problem, she probably shouldn’t push to talk about  _ it _ if she was exacerbating instead of helping. But she’d promised Daisuke.

Hikari spotted an ice cream stand on one fork, with a bench for Daisuke to wait at. This was her chance. “Let’s get some ice cream, Ken-kun.” She placed her hand on the crook of his elbow, feeling the muscles beneath tense almost imperceptibly. 

As they queued in the line, Hikari just blurted out, “What’s wrong?” Feeling the entire cold atmosphere of Ichijouji Ken would break anyone down, in her defense.

“...Am I really that obvious?”

“Even Daisuke-kun’s noticed. So, yes.”

Ken grumbled, his face in one hand. “Why are you here, Hikari-san?”

“Because Daisuke-kun invited me?”

“But  _ why _ did he? He keeps doing this!” Ken hissed through his teeth.

“Doing what?”

“Inviting other people to what are supposed to be  _ our dates _ . I feel bad complaining about Iori, since an emergency occurred and it was  _ useful _ he was already with us, and I feel  _ really _ bad about not wanting  _ Taichi _ around when Daisuke just wanted to cheer him up, but  _ Mimi _ was - why?”

A lightbulb went off above Hikari. Of course. “You should just tell him.”

“Are you kidding? I can’t complain about - being social.” Ken stepped forward, ordering two soft serves, one matcha and one chocolate.

After getting her own vanilla cone, Hikari turned to Ken before heading back to Daisuke’s spot. “I’m going to head out. At least let Daisuke know he doesn’t need my help.”

“Wait! Help with what? With me?” Ken called after her retreating form, but she merely waved goodbye.

  1. Takeru



Takeru people-watched in the bustling cafe, paying half attention to Daisuke’s petulant ramblings about his relationship.

“...and that’s why I need your advice, Takeru!”

“Do you?” Takeru took a sip of his blueberry-flavored speciality drink. It was like a hot milkshake. Weird.

“Yeah, you dated like everyone in our high school class, you’ve got the most experience of our whole friend group.” Daisuke was gesticulating wildly, narrowly avoiding knocking over a poor bystander’s tray, piled with some kind of pastry and a reusable mug.

“You want to treat Ken like one of my exploits from my playboy phase?”

Daisuke puffed up, fuming. It was always fun to push his buttons. “That’s not what I mean and you know it!”

“Have you asked what’s bothering him?” Takeru watched as a young lady awkwardly shuffled her spread out work area, with a drawing pad and laptop, to the side to make room for another at their table.

“Not in so many words.”

“You know what you need to do, Daisuke-kun. Just get it over with.”

Daisuke actually  _ frowned _ . “What if this isn’t working out? What if he wants to break up with me and is just figuring out the best way to spare my feelings?”

“You do realize how absolutely insane that thought is, right?”

“Maybe we rushed into saying we loved each other. Maybe it’s all been too fast for him. God, I’m an idiot, it took him  _ months _ to be okay with joining the team and  _ years _ to acknowledge what was going on between us.”

“Daisuke! There’s no way he wants to break up.”

“How do you know? He’s  _ my _ boyfriend!”

“Why did you ask me for advice if you’re not going to listen?” Takeru’s voice rose and he could feel himself clenching, trying not to get sucked into a patented Daisuke Fight.

They always did this. Fell into some weird pattern built up in elementary school, Daisuke assuming some kind of antagonism and Takeru meeting him. Sometimes it was fun. Sometimes it involved yelling at Daisuke in a crowded cafe. He felt like Yamato, always getting dragged around by Taichi and their weird yelling matches.

“Well I’d listen if your advice were good!”

Daisuke’s phone buzzed and he angrily swiped it open, face immediately dissolving into a dreamy look, then panic. “Ken’s here early.”

“I should go.” But before Takeru could stand up and gather his things, Ken stood behind Daisuke, staring at him.

“Takeru-san. I didn’t - hello,” Ken politely nodded.

“Heeey, Ken-kun. I was just finishing, you can take my -“

“Oh no, I couldn’t, Takeru-san. It’s obvious Daisuke wanted you here. It’s fine.” Ken pulled up a chair, looking robotic and a little miserable.

Takeru wished to dissolve into the sweet sweet earth. Anything to get away from this tension. Daisuke at least  _ also _ looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle.

The three of them said nothing for so long that Takeru counted seven people vacating their spots and being replaced.

“Why are you here, Takeru-san?” Ken finally spoke.

Takeru weighed his options. Tell the truth - throw Daisuke under the Ken bus. Advantages: Daisuke would finally ask Ken what was wrong instead of bothering him more. Disadvantages: He would have to physically be here for whatever Ken’s response was. Lie - make himself look bad. Advantages: ???. Disadvantages: He’d probably still be here for Ken yelling at someone.

“Daisuke-kun just wanted my advice on something. I really was about to leave when you got here.” Takeru grabbed his bag, hoping to escape in the short window between responses.

“Oh, so Daisuke invited you?”

“Yes?” Daisuke answered.

“Why do you keep  _ doing _ this, Daisuke?” It would have been better if Ken shouted, instead of this deep, hissing whisper.

“What am I doing? What I am doing wrong?” Daisuke whined back.

“You invited  _ Takeru _ on  _ our _ date.”

“Now, to be fair, I really was gonna leave before you -“ but Ken was not listening to Takeru at all.

“You invited Hikari to the park and Mimi  _ and _ Iori to  _ ramen _ with us, and that was  _ our thing _ ,” Ken’s eyes shown with unshed tears. “Don’t you want to be with  _ me _ ?”

Oh no, Daisuke was speaking. “Of course I do. I want to be with you more than anything in the world.”

“Then why are people always  _ with you _ ?”

“They...made sense at the time?”

Takeru bolted out of the cafe, the two of them not even noticing his absence.


	2. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the +1 in a different chapter because it gets HORNY in here

Ken was miserable. He laid on the guest futon under his elevated bed, not even bothering to climb into the loft. Everything kept playing in his head, just like every other mistake he’d ever made in his life.

Daisuke loved his friends, and he loved everyone being a nice, happy family, and Ken didn’t fit in because he was an antisocial weirdo. He didn’t deserve Daisuke, anyway.

Someone knocked on the front door, but he didn’t bother getting up. Mama was already at the door, greeting whoever it was, letting them in, probably a friend of hers.

Then his door cracked open, and Daisuke’s voice filtered into the too-dark room. “Ken? Hey.”

Ken sat up, staring at Daisuke as he sheepishly stood just outside his room.

“Can I come in?”

“Go ahead.” Ken moved, crossing his legs under himself as Daisuke pushed the door open all the way, holding a bouquet in the other hand. Purple hyacinths. They meant sorrow, begging for forgiveness, but Daisuke probably just remembered they were Ken’s favorites.

“I brought you flowers,” Daisuke started, sitting next to Ken and offering the small, delicate clusters to him, who took and hugged them to his chest. “I’ve been kind of a shitty boyfriend these past few weeks, haven’t I?”

“No I shouldn’t be so sensitive.”

“Wow.” Daisuke scooted closer, a hand landing behind Ken’s back. “You’re really trying to blame yourself for me inviting people out with us without your consent?”

“They’re our friends.”

“Yeah, well, I got yelled at like, a lot, by Mimi for not asking  _ you _ if she could hang out with us. And she was totally right. You deserve better.”

Ken closed his eyes, inhaling the flower’s scent deeply. “I don’t want to be. Weird. Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean we should only hang out together without anybody else.”

“And we won’t! But you deserve special alone time, and a heads up when other people will be there.” Daisuke snuggled up to Ken’s side, he could feel the warmth radiating off of him. “I was thinking of doing something tonight. Just the two of us.”

“That would be nice.” Ken’s head dropped to Daisuke’s shoulder, and they just cuddled for a few minutes before Ken’s legs started falling asleep on him and they got moving. Daisuke stayed mum through the digital world, despite Ken’s wheedling for information. At this point he’d do anything, as long as it was just him and Daisuke.

They popped up in...a place still in Japan, but decidedly colder. Ken wished he had one of his scarves, or maybe a jumper. Daisuke held his hand out in the open, and they wandered down a narrow alley, the glass and brick buildings giving way to old wooden facades and bright neon signs promising various kinds of late-night food.

Naturally, they found themselves inside a ramen shop, so small they were the only ones besides the person behind the counter.

“Senpai!” Daisuke shouted at said person, who turned and started from where he was stirring something.

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m not your senpai! We went to different culinary schools.” The man turned and wiped his hands on the towel around his waist.

“That means nothing to me, Tanaka-senpai.” Daisuke took a seat at the counter and gestured for Ken to settle next to him, putting an arm around his waist. Ken could feel a blush coming on from the very public affection.

“Nice to meet you,” Tanaka pointedly turned away from Daisuke, holding out a hand to Ken. “I’m Tanaka Kenneth, but everybody calls me Ken.”

Now that he’d been offered an extremely western handshake and heard the name, Ken picked up the other signs of Kenneth’s mixed heritage, his lighter skin tone and eyes. “Ichijouji Ken.” He held out his own hand, unused to the gesture. His grip was strong, the shake up and down jerky.

“Ehhh, same name! So you’re -“

“Yes.” Daisuke interrupted him. “This is my boyfriend, the real Ken.”

Ken felt warm all over, being so open about their relationship. Tanaka being here made it feel both weird and exciting, like Daisuke was claiming him as his own. He wiggled his fingers, trying not to pull away.

“I’ll get you lovebirds some of the classic miso ramen of Yonoko Shop,” Tanaka said, turning his back on them and setting up two bowls to put together for them.

Ken leaned in and whispered to Daisuke, “How’d you meet this guy, if you went to different schools?”

“C’mon, Ken, I’ve been to every shop in Ramen Alley. The fact that Tanaka- _ senpai _ shares your name was funny enough we hit it off.”

Ken hummed instead of audibly replying, hand nervously landing on Daisuke’s thigh. He was like a furnace under his shorts, and Ken took care to remain on the top and not reach inner thigh. Just because they were basically alone, with one person definitely not looking, didn’t mean they weren’t  _ in public _ . Anybody could come in.

“I told you not to call me senpai!” Tanaka turned, holding two steaming bowls of miso ramen. “There you go. I’m gonna take a break, so don’t burn the place down.”

He left through the front door, flipping the hours to a sign that said 15 minute break.

He and Daisuke were really alone. And they had ramen to eat.

The taste was delightful. Tasting it off Daisuke’s lips was better.

By the time Tanaka came back, they had finished their bowls and said their goodbyes to him. Daisuke pointed up at the Ferris wheel, and Ken nodded, both of them trying to figure out what building it was on top of, finally getting the right one on their third try as they moved through the high buildings of the downtown area.

It was well into night by the time they got on, moving up into the inky-black sky. The lights of the city glittered under them from the vantage of a wheel on top of the tenth floor of one of the higher buildings, and Ken stared out the window in awe. Daisuke saddled up behind him, wrapping him in his strong arms.

“I love you.” Daisuke kissed the side of his neck, and Ken arched into him, alone in their little floating world. He could feel Daisuke hard against his lower back, and gasped. They hadn’t done much more than heavy petting before, and right now Ken  _ wanted _ . Daisuke’s hands snaked down and under Ken’s shirt and he could feel the shift in their car as it reached the apex of the track, high above the city and Ken could see the whole of downtown and it was beautiful.

He realized as Daisuke pinched a nipple that they were about to definitely make a scene at the bottom of the Ferris wheel and turned, forcing Daisuke’s hands out from under his shirt.

“Let’s go home.”

They jumped into the digital world at the first electronic device they found, giggling and exchanging kisses and caresses to sides, flanks and chests as they traveled to the nearest unused exit. Ken’s pants were uncomfortably tight by the time they rematerialized in Daisuke’s studio apartment, lips locked together on the floor, Ken on top.

“Daisuke,” Ken whimpered against his lips. “I want to - please - “ He dissolved into pants as Daisuke grabbed his ass.

“What do you want? Tell me.”

Ken could barely form a coherent thought, his entire brain currently occupied with Daisuke’s hands and he desperately needed fewer clothes between them. “Clothes.”

“Clothes off? Sounds good,” Daisuke joked, removing his hands from Ken so he could sit up, undoing his belt as Daisuke pulled his shirt up and they got tangled together, his shirt stopping at his lowered arms. Daisuke pulled off his own shirt, revealing a golden russet chest that Ken wanted to  _ lick all over _ . He bent over, mouthing a line down the center of Daisuke’s chest.

“Holy shit, Ken, keep doing that.” Daisuke grasped Ken’s head, slightly pulling his hair and Ken  _ thrilled _ . He licked and tasted down to Daisuke’s waistline, pausing with his fingers around the button.

“Can I...?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Daisuke had both hands buried in his hair now, his head thrown back and whacking on the hard floor, making a thunking sound. “Ow. Maybe on the bed though?”

They scooted up together, Ken taking his shirt off the rest of the way before he settled back on top of Daisuke, who pulled him into a kiss before Ken moved back down, pulling Daisuke’s zipper down with his teeth. Daisuke lifted his hips so Ken could pull his shorts completely off, leaving them both in just their underwear. Ken mouthed at Daisuke through the thin fabric.

He wanted Daisuke in his mouth so bad. “I want to taste you.”

“You are so  _ sexy _ , Ken,  _ yes _ ,” Daisuke babbled as he helped Ken pull his boxers down, freeing his cock. Ken licked up one side, reveling in the noises Daisuke made and the slightly rough feel under his tongue. Daisuke ran hot here as well, Ken wondered if his tongue might burn, or maybe his whole mouth as he wrapped his lips around Daisuke’s head, getting pushed back by a sudden jerk of Daisuke’s hips that knocked against his nose.

“Sorry!” Daisuke leaned up on his elbows. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Ken rubbed his face. It didn’t even hurt, was just surprising. “Maybe try to keep still.”

Daisuke grinned and fell back down, spreading his arms wide. “Ravish me then.”

Ken guffawed. “You’re a dork.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah. I do,” Ken moved back down, holding Daisuke’s hips this time as he took Daisuke in his mouth one more time. It felt so good, and he sucked on the head, earning more incoherent babbling from Daisuke. He slowly took more into his mouth, until he felt the tip hit his throat, causing him to gag.

“Okay?” Daisuke’s fingertips touched his cheek. He made an OK sign with his hand, pulling up a bit but continuing to suck Daisuke’s cock.

“You can stop if you want,” Daisuke said, but he didn’t want that. He felt amazing, just to the edge of too much, and grasped the base he couldn't fit in his mouth. Daisuke groaned, his legs curling up, shaking as he held back bucking hips. “I’m gonna - Ken - I’m coming -“

Instead of letting go, Ken held on, feeling Daisuke come in his mouth and swallowing as much of it down as he could. He pulled off with a groan, looking up at Daisuke’s blissed out face as he settled next to him. As Daisuke came to, Ken watched his eyes, slowly coming back.

“Wow,” he said, smiling at Ken.

“I love you,” Ken said back.

“What do you want?” Daisuke reached a hand toward Ken, palming his still-hard cock.

“Just - just jerk me off, I’m about to come anyway.” Ken relaxed into the mattress as Daisuke reached into his briefs, pulling him out and moving up and down the shaft as he kissed him on the neck. True to his word, Ken came after just a few more pulses, getting himself and Daisuke’s hands all sticky.

They really should clean up before going to sleep, but he was so relaxed and so happy, curled up in Daisuke’s arms, that he passed out almost immediately.


End file.
